Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply as "the idol") is a pocket-sized talisman used in Survivor RP. Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they use the object, or defuse its powers.Survivor Wiki History Trivia * A total of 51 standard idols have been found in Survivor, 40 of which were actually played. Of those 35, 21 were successful. * One variant of the idol, the Super Idol, was utilized in Nahanni. It functioned like a regular Hidden Immunity Idol, except that it could only be played after the votes were read. An additional stipulation was given that it could only be used at the recipients' first visit to Tribal Council. Oscar was given it after being "voted out" in the fake Day 1 Tribal Council, though it was left unused. * One variant of the idol, the Cursed Idol, was also utilized in Nahanni. Using it eliminated the players with the first and second most votes at a Tribal Council. Minako found it by solving a riddle and gave it to Fox McCloud, whose use of it eliminated Ezreal and Tsumugi Inuzuka. * One variant of the idol, the Golden Arrow, also known as the Arrow of Eros, was utilized in Greece. Using it moved all votes on one player to count as votes for another player. Tohru Adachi found it by solving the puzzle in the Room of Kings Long Lost, and used it at the Final 16 to eliminate Barbara Gordon. * There have been six idols that directly involved three people: ** The infamously misused idol found by Mort, given to Mina Ashido, and played on Viago von Blitzenberg in Romania. ** The idol found by Riley Freeman, given to Toph Beifong, who gave it to Beowulf to play on himself in Moon Islands. ** The idol found by Yuri, given to Celty Sturluson, and played on Fox McCloud in Nahanni. ** The idol found by Saki Nikaido, given to Tsubasa Hanekawa, who gave it to Trent to play on himself in Galápagos. ** The idol found by Nico, given to Roman Reigns, and played on Mòrag Ladair in Appalachia. ** The idol found by Nico, given to Charmy Pappitson, who gave it to Bowser to play on himself in Appalachia. * Ten contestants have found two idols in one season: Zoe, 9S, Marcille, Lelouch Lamperouge, Minako (though her second idol was the Cursed Idol), Mako Mankanshoku (who also found the Vote Steal and Idol Nullifier), Tohru Adachi (who also found the Golden Arrow), the Orb, Patches, and Nico. Nagisa Kaworu beat this record by finding three in Wild West. ** Clo accomplished this as both 9S and Lelouch. Ma accomplished this as both Zoe and Mako. * Mikan Tsumiki and Trent are the only Sole Survivors who found an idol during their winning season. ** Trent is the only Sole Survivor who has played an idol on themselves, using not one but two to negate 0 votes and 2 votes in two separate Tribal Councils, respectively. ** However, three other winners have had idols played on them - Ralph, Fox McCloud, and Kiira. * Courtney is the player with the most times being eliminated due to an idol play, having been idoled out 3/6 times they played. * In Wild West, Nagisa set the records for most idols found in a single season (3), most idols played at a single Tribal Council (3), and longest time between finding an idol and playing it (35 days from finding his first idol on Day 2 to playing it on Day 37). * The season with the most standard idols found is a tie between Moon Islands and Italy, both with six. ** In both seasons, two of these idols went unused. * Japan and Black Forest are the only seasons without any successful idol plays. ** In addition, Black Forest is the season with the least amount of idols found, with two, and played, with one, as well as the season with the least amount of votes negated with Hidden Immunity Idols, with zero. * Appalachia introduced the Points of Interest mechanic, where all advantages, including idols, would be found within landmarks divided into certain areas. Gallery EvergladesHII.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol from The Everglades MangaliaHII.png|Mangalia's Hidden Immunity Idol from Romania OtopeniHII.png|Otopeni's Hidden Immunity Idol from Romania FagarasHII.png|Fagaras' Hidden Immunity Idol from Romania RomaniaMergeHII.png|Merged Hidden Immunity Idol from Romania AnjouanHII.png|Anjouan's Hidden Immunity Idol from Moon Islands MoheliHII.png|Mohéli's Hidden Immunity Idol from Moon Islands MIMergeHII.png|Merged Hidden Immunity Idol from Moon Islands SunbloodHII.png|Sunblood's Hidden Immunity Idol from Nahanni WildmintHII.png|Wildmint's Hidden Immunity Idol from Nahanni NahanniMergeHII.png|Merged Hidden Immunity Idol from Nahanni NahanniSuperIdol.png|Super Idol from Nahanni CursedIdol.png|Cursed Idol from Nahanni GalapagosHII.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol from Galápagos GalapagosIdolNullifier.png|Idol Nullifier from Galápagos GreeceHII.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol from Greece GreeceGoldenArrow.png|Golden Arrow from Greece WildWestHII.png|Hidden Immunity Idol from Wild West ItalyHII.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol from Italy JapanHII.jpg|Amaterasu's Hidden Immunity Idol from Japan TsukuyomiHII.jpg|Tsukuyomi's Hidden Immunity Idol from Japan SusanooHII.jpg|Susanoo's Hidden Immunity Idol from Japan BlauenHII.png|Blauen's Hidden Immunity Idol from Black Forest KinzigHII.png|Kinzig's Hidden Immunity Idol from Black Forest AppalachiaHII.jpg|Hidden Immunity Idol from Appalachia References Category:Survivor RP